


Twinkle, Twinkle, Morningstars

by ThatImperialGuy101



Series: Hazbin Hotel: Magne Inferno Universe [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: "Good" Lucifer Magne, Baby Charlie Magne, Baby Lucifer Magne, Biblical Reinterpretation, Charlie and Lucifer hate Darkness, Devil hates everything, Divine Parenting, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, God's Creation of the Universe, Lucifer Loves his Primordial Mom, Michael tries to sleep, Mythology - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Pre-Rebellion Heaven, song-fic, twinkle twinkle little star song really fits to Lucifer's and Charlie's characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatImperialGuy101/pseuds/ThatImperialGuy101
Summary: Lucifer never liked the darkness since his birth. Neither Charlie likes it too.
Relationships: Asherah/God, Charlie Magne & Lucifer Magne, Lucifer Magne & God & Asherah(Goddess)
Series: Hazbin Hotel: Magne Inferno Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126349
Kudos: 12





	Twinkle, Twinkle, Morningstars

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine requested me to do a segment with Lucifer and with his Primordial parents in my main series. Sadly, I don't plan for God and Goddess of Heaven to appear in my main story, so I decided to create a one-shot story, featuring "At the beginning Of God's creation"
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: By all no means this fic is not meant to challenge Christian beliefs, everything here is in Hazbin Hotel's universe.

**After “In the beginning...“, but before the first day.**

Void...

Empty Void...

And nothingness...

Little Lucifer stared at the terrible emptiness above him...and it stared back at him with never-ending darkness.

Barely than a week old, the little angel could not bear this pure blackness void anymore. He tried to hide his head under the blanket multiple times..no avail. The void is still here, following him everywhere, even if he closes his eyes. His fight with the void ultimately made Little Lucifer succumb in fear…and to tears.

Little Lucifer began to cry, his stubby wings extended thanks to his hysterical cry. Near him, another little angel; Michael frowned in his sleep and turned away. Fierce warrior to this day.

The Morningstar’s cries were unnoticed when Little Lucifer felt…the light. The familiar light of warmth and passion engulfed him as it got closer. Gently opening his eyes, The Baby Angel’s cries of personal fear replaced with fierce joy, radiant happiness, and love as in front of him stands another Angel…or a primordial being in angelic form. Primordials are not mean to have psychical form…but it still feels immense joy to see her with Lucifer’s own eyes…

Asherah: The Queen of Heaven, The Tree of all life, and most important; Lucifer’s Primordial mother.

Millenia later, it would feel odd to him that somehow Lucifer felt more connection to his mom Goddess Asherah rather than God Yahweh himself…maybe it’s a similarity with the Angels…how all of Lucifer’s siblings shared their similarities with their mom: blonde hair, rosy cheeks, pale complexion…and that brightness of hers…

“Aww, someone misses me.” Asherah smiled at him before Goddess of Live grabbed Lucifer from the puffy cloud. She conjured and wrapped Lucifer in a blanket to keep him warm before bearing him closer to her breast. “There, there, my little star. Don’t be afraid, Mommy is here.” Asherah ended it by gently pressing Lucifer’s belly button in a playful manner.

Little Lucifer giggled at mom’s awkward playful mannerism… She shined so bright, so bright that Lucifer as King of Hell could not bear to detest her…even in the Rebellion…even in Hell…even in the present day. Yet Little Lucifer’s joy has disappeared and replaced with fear. Despite Asherah’s shining presence, the void still is here. Morningstar pointed his little finger at the sky. He is yet unlearned to speak the Angelic language.

Asherah glanced up before she looked down at him and smiled. “I see…Let me show you something, dearie.”

With a snap of her fingers, Lucifer barely reacted when the surroundings are changed…Instead of Dark Heaven…they are now in…space. But that was an insignificant change when Lucifer noticed a spiral-shaped object far far away…in the center there was a bright light, so bright that it made Lucifer awed at the sight…Right now Lucifer does not know what his dad created. But later in his existence, Morningstar will learn its Milky Way Galaxy shines in the darkness.

Asherah sat on her knees against the dark space’s floor, bringing Lucifer closer. The Goddess of Live raised her hand and a glowing orb formed, she gave it to him. “When you're scared and you don't know where I am, always know where light is…that light is me watching over you, my son.”

Goddess hoist herself and bobbed Lucifer’s head to make sure he is looking at her. She closed her glittering eyes and opened her mouth to let her song out.

_“Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are!_

_Up above the Heaven so high,_

_Like an angel in the sky._

Asherah spun Lucifer in their slow dance. She produced stars around them to bright their surroundings.

_When the blazing Goddess is gone,_

_When she nothing shines upon,_

_Then you show your little light,_

_Twinkle, twinkle, all the night._

Lucifer maintained the orb close to his chest in Asherah’s dance. The grip was strong, fierce, and full of love for his mother.

_Then the Goddess in the dark,_

_Thanks you for your tiny spark,_

_She could not see which way to go,_

_If you did not twinkle so._

By this time, Lucifer has already fallen asleep. Asherah only smiled and wrapped herself back to Heaven. She made her way gently to where Michael is sleeping peacefully in the clouds. She laid Lucifer on the fluffy cloud. Goddess crouched down, still stroking Lucifer’s barely grown hair as she is about to finish her song.

_In the dark sky you keep,_

_And often through my light peep,_

_For you never shut your light,_

_Till the Void is in the sky._

_Twinkle, Twinkle, all the night, my Morningstar.”_

Ending the song, Asherah brought her lips to Lucifer’s rosy cheek. She then had disappeared in thin air, leaving some sparks of light before they faded away. Asherah’s Orb glowed in Lucifer’s hands, protecting him from the void that surrounds them. With it, The Little Morningstar slept calm and quiet.

Until now…

Not that far away from where Lucifer is shining. A Dark Silhouette formed out of the void. It didn’t have any appearance, just a shadow of nothingness. It “floated” to Lucifer is and looked at little one in confusion…his attention shifted to the orb. The Silhouette snatched Asherah’s Orb from Lucifer’s Hands with its powers. It took a cautious glance at it before the silhouette growled in annoyance.

 **“No purpose…”** The Silhouette crashed Asherah’s orb as it was nothing.

The Light went out completely, the void consuming everything once again. Lucifer again opened his eyes and saw... _It_

Lucifer began to scream and cry for help at the same time, The Silhouette only tilted its head, pondering as to why this odd thing behaves foolishly like that.

“Lucifer!” Asherah appeared once again, taking no seconds to take Lucifer in her arms. “Shh, it’s okay.” Goddess had caressed Lucifer’s head before she glanced at the Dark Silhouette, taking no pleasure seeing him. “Why are you here, Devil?”

Devil glanced at fellow Primordial being. He remained silent at first before he spoke.

**“I’m puzzled, that Light…you carry…maintain no purpose...yet you....produce them...why?”**

“You will never understand…” Asherah dismissed Devil’s statement, taking more attention to her son, who is trying to hide in Asherah's arms from Devil’s presence.

There was another shimmering light when suddenly another primordial spirit emerged. Asherah sighed in relief, thanking herself it’s him: her husband.

“What’s the matter, dear?” God came closer, wondering what's the commotion.

God’s angelic form is that old man with a long grey beard. He never looked like he is father to Lucifer…guess that explains his disconnection from him.

“It’s Lucifer…he is frightened of the void. Devil terrified him too.” Asherah replied politely, cooing Lucifer that she won't leave him.

“I see…” God nodded in sympathy. He took a glare at Devil in profound disappointment, but albeit in genuine sadness too.

When Order and Chaos collided with each other. God, Asherah, Astarte, and Death were born from Order’s shards while Azathoth was born the shard of Chaos, then the Devil was born the Azathoth’s own shards. Unlike Azathoth’s case, Devil was born with no goals…now he is a wandering spirit with no purpose, confused of his surroundings and existence. God took pity on him and decided to make Devil his's "No-man." Constructive criticism is welcome to what God himself is creating.

God then came and crouched down to meet Asherah’s level of glare. She smiled at him and gave Little Lucifer to him. Lucifer glanced at his dad and just...smiled gently…rarest one in later years.

“Hello there, Little Morningstar.” God smiled back, cupping Lucifer’s cheek. Though, Little Morningstar nearly bit God’s nimble finger, making the Father of all Creation giggle at his attempt. Good little rebel…still to this day. “Heard you’re afraid of the void, my beloved son. Then allow us to fix it.”

Holding Lucifer in his arms, God squeezed Asherah’s hand and together they proclaimed the most historic event in history:

“Let there be light!”

Yahweh and his Asherah glowed in bright light as they said, with Lucifer awing at their parent’s powers. Soon the entire void in Heaven disappeared and replaced with…

Light!

The void is completely gone! The entire Heaven is now glistering with the brightest light that Lucifer never saw! And Michael, still sleeping, covered himself completely. Yep, still fierce warrior.

God and Goddess would return back from their "light union", with awkwardness and exhaustion on their faces.

“Darling…I never thought you’re so good at this.” God blushed at her.

“Me neither, my love.” Asherah panted, feeling exhausted from their “Creation Act” and heavy…for some reason…

Wait...

She brought her hands on her stomach to confirm if she…yes, she is.

“…I…I think I’m with another Angel, my love.”

“You’re?” God repeated before his own mood swings up, feeling joy. The two of Primordial Spirits hugged each other before God brought Lucifer closer to them. “Lucifer, you’re soon going to be older brother now!”

Lucifer only laughed because of his parent’s extreme mood swings, not understanding that Archangel Gabriel would soon be born as well…. But if they are happy…Lucifer himself is happy as well. The only one who is unhappy is the Devil...this new creation did not make him even better.

 **“You doom yourself,”** Devil whispered to the family, before disappearing in thin air.

Everything seems perfect now, only thanks to Lucifer’s fear of void the Light was born…from this day on, Lucifer gained a new meaning:

The Lightbearer.

* * *

**21, March 1801 AD**

**_The Pentagram City's Outskirts, Magne Compound_ **

***Charlie’s Cry in distance. ***

Lucifer growled in his sleep as he heeded his Daughter's harsh cries in distance. Initially, he didn’t want to get up and so he shook Lilith’s shoulder.

“Please, go fetch her, Apple-pie.”

“Do it yourself, dear. It’s your turn now to be a nanny.” Lilith yawned, gripping her pillow tightly.

Groaning, the King of Hell slowly rosed the bed, feeling lazy to do anything. Belphegor is meddling somewhere in Hell. He put on his “Snake’s slippers” and proceeds to leave the royal room, forming a light orb to brighten the path for him.

As he got closer to Charlie’s room. Lucifer could hear rattle toy. Yep, guess that explains the cries. Opening the door and extinguishing the orb, Lucifer saw a literal Green Snake trying to calm down Baby Charlie with the rattle toy by shaking it with his tail.

“Shh, it’s all right. Little Deceiver of Mankind is over here, he will shelter you from Devil Satan. Just don’t cry.” Serpent tried to calm her down, but of course, it didn’t work. He noticed Lucifer and abruptly stopped, “Lucifer, I thought –“

“What in my name are you doing, Wretched Snake?” Lucifer hissed quietly, trying to not disturb Lilith as well.

“Trying to be a good Uncle Snake, brother.” Serpent whispered albeit Charlie’s cries made him increase his voice more. “I mean she is quite a rebellious one, just like you’re.”

“That’s because she is afraid of darkness, you idiot!” Lucifer raised his voice, gesturing Snake to move. “Now, fuck off, please!”

The Green Snake rolled his eyes but complied with King’s Orders. He laid the toy and crawl to the room’s exit, closing the door behind them. Now that he is alone, Lucifer gently got closer to crying Charlie. When his shadow was fallen on Charlie’s face, she opened her eyes and just smiled.

Lucifer awed at the sight. His mere presence causes Charlie to behave…truly Lucifer maintains the title of “The Worst Nightmare for Pentagram’s Overlords.”

“Heh, ain’t you little rascal, Charlotte.” King Lucifer brought his clawed finger to Charlie’s face, wiggling it.

Little Charlie tried to reach for Dad’s finger, but Lucifer: The Scumbag he is, raised his finger every time she nearly grasped it. Even worse, he lowers it to make her keep her trying…still a scumbag.

When she had enough, Lucifer finally gripped her in his arms. “Afraid of darkness, my dear? Allow me to fix that. LET THERE BE LIGHT!” Lucifer performed a dramatic gesture of his hand, rehearsing his dad’s words in a more mocking manner.

Lucifer’s hand glowed as an orb of light formed on him. The Lightbringer’s orb was pure, pure divine light, there was no corruption, no demonic taint, nothing but pure orb.

“Here you go, my darling.” Lucifer gave it to Charlie.

Charlie opened her mouth in confusion, turning the orb around as she examines. She then tried biting it, but alas, the orb is too strong.

“Hehe, I don’t need a glowing daughter, Charlie. Please, be a nice girl.” Lucifer chuckled, gently tapping Charlie’s back to not do that.

But Lucifer can tell Charlie enjoys this pure light. In fact, Lucifer is damm lucky as he noted a light appearing from the window from time to time. So, Lucifer thought of himself as to why not show Charlie more of the lovely light.

“How about we go outside?” Charlie blinked at his response. "I take it as a yes."

Lucifer momentarily warped himself to outside the Mansion, still In Magne Compound's vicinity.

“See that star, my dear?” Lucifer pointed at the brightest star in Hell's sky. “That’s planet Venus. When I was created, my mom said this planet burned the brightest on that day, hence my name; Lucifer: The Morningstar.”

Charlie stared and stared at the star. Lucifer knows she is in full awe as well. The King of Hell then sat on the nearest bench for them to enjoy Venus’s glowing today.

Time seems to fly past as they together stared at the Stars. Lucifer felt pride as most of these Stars are his doing. Lucifer long was tasked by his father to aid in the creation of the celestial bodies across the universe. He set out to create suns and stars while Uriel, Lucifer’s sister would then made sure all the stars in the Universe would be able to sustain life.

This prompts him of old times when Asherah sang him songs...many songs that Lucifer to this today remembers. And so, King of Hell starts to hum Asherah's song, still observing the stars. Charlie would shift her eyes at him, wondering what he is humming.

“You like it?” Lucifer was surprised she enjoyed it. Lucifer, of course, possesses an incredible singing voice. After all, he was the leader of the Seraphim's choir…but the humming is often his less favorite part of it. “My mom used to sing it way back then…want me to try?”

Charlie only blinked to that, still young to even speak. But Lucifer knows she desires him to sing.

“Alright, ***Ahem*** here it goes.” Lucifer tapped his chest to prepare himself:

_“Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are!_

_Up above the Hell so high,_

_Like a demon in the sky._

Lucifer raised himself, taking the slow route back to the mansion, he still kept his eye contact with Charlie as she is observing him, smiling.

_When the blazing Angel is gone,_

_When he nothing shines upon,_

_Then you show your little light,_

_Twinkle, twinkle, all the night._

Entering inside, Lucifer slowly proceeds to Charlie’s room. The Little Girl curled up in Lucifer's arms, yawning.

_Then the Fallen Angel in the dark,_

_Thanks you for your tiny spark,_

_He could not see which way to go,_

_If you did not twinkle so._

And just like him a long time ago, Charlie fell asleep before he even finished it. Lucifer gently placed Charlie back into the crib, he made sure the little one holds his orb tightly in her arms. Lucifer then kissed her forehead and proceed to exist. He took one final look at sleeping, Charlie.

_Twinkle, Twinkle, all the night, my Morningstar._

He then closed the door, leaving little Morningstar to twinkle all night.

**Author's Note:**

> About Asherah/Goddess of Heaven:
> 
> While it's rather a heresy to believe that God has a wife in Christianity, I found some interesting topics. Apparently, way before Christianity was created, Ancient Israel worshipped multiple deities. Asherah functioned as a goddess and consort of Yahweh and was worshiped as the queen of heaven, for whose festival the Hebrews baked small cakes.  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asherah
> 
> In Mormonism: there is the belief of Heavenly Mother, God's wife and biological mother to Jesus Christ and Lucifer.  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heavenly_Mother_(Mormonism)#:~:text=In%20Mormonism%2C%20Heavenly%20Mother%20or,after%20Smith%27s%20death%20in%201844.


End file.
